Moving Forward
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Episode continuation of Parental Guidance Suggested. In the aftermath of Angela's breakup with Andy do things change between Tony and Angela? Or do they remain the same?


It had taken two bedtime stories and one round of *You're gonna make it after all* before Billy had finally fallen asleep. Tony had marveled at the way he had looked fast asleep in Angela's arms. He had looked so peaceful-they both had- that he couldn't help but imagine how Angela would have looked holding their own child in her arms while he read and sang them to sleep. The thought had surprised him but in a strange way had also comforted him. Maybe someday….After making sure he was well and truly asleep they slipped out of his room and retired to their respective bedrooms to change into their nightclothes. He quickly put on sweats and a black t-shirt and headed downstairs. He was craving a cup of tea and hoped she was too because he wanted and needed to talk to her about their future. He went into the kitchen and put the kettle on then went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. So many thoughts were swirling around in his head he could barely keep them all straight. He decided to start with the most recent; Angela's break up with Andy. To say that he was relieved would be an understatement. Even though she had said that they were going to get together again after things calmed down he knew in his heart that it was over between them. At least he hoped so. But he didn't know the future and anything could happen. Maybe they would get back together after things calmed down. Maybe they would even end up getting married. The idea jolted him. Angela married? To another man? Sharing her heart and life with him? He just couldn't imagine it and decided not to borrow trouble by entertaining another thought about it. He heard the tea kettle whistling and went into the kitchen.

While Tony was downstairs contemplating his thoughts Angela was in her room doing the same with hers. While she didn't enjoy hurting Andy she also knew she had done the right thing by telling him that she couldn't pick up and go with him to a game at that time. While it wasn't an official break-up they both knew it was over. When he said that he thought that Billy was Tony's responsibility that is when it had hit her that he was _their_ responsibility. They had raised Samantha and Jonathan together and they would do the same with Billy. If Andy had accepted that things would have been okay but he obviously had trouble with it so it had become clear to her that Andy was no longer going to fit into her life. The truth was though he never really did. She did like him and in another place and time he would have fit very comfortably in her life but that wasn't how things were. She admitted to herself that she did feel a sense of relief that he was gone. If things had gone on any longer who knows what could have happened? Would they have gotten married? No. No they wouldn't have. She couldn't imagine herself being married to Andy or any man except Tony. While she still wasn't ready to even marry him she knew that some day she would be. She just hoped that he was too.

She suddenly had a craving for a cup of tea and decided to go down to the kitchen to make herself a cup. When she entered the living room it was empty but a moment later Tony came through the swinging door carrying two cups of tea. They smiled at each other.

"I was craving a cup of tea. How did you know?"

"I'm just good like that." She laughed at sat down. He sat down beside her and handed her a cup.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So you okay?" he asked after they had both drank some of their tea.

"You mean my breakup with Andy?" At his nod she continued. "I am. I mean he was-is a nice guy and I did enjoy our time together but we just aren't right together. "

"Well I think some people would think you are."

"Maybe from their perspective." She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I guess that is how people thought about you and Kathleen."

"Well we aren't ." he said quietly. _*I just wish I had known that before I started things with her! Oh who am I kidding?! I knew but was to chicken to admit it!"_ He silently berated himself.

"Neither are Andy and I." she said softly.

"So just out of curiosity. Who would you say is right for you?"

' _You. You are right for me Tony. You have always been and you always will be.'_ She thought but didn't say.

Instead she said; "I'm not sure. I mean things didn't work out with Geoffrey or Peter or Andy. Maybe I'll never find the one. Or maybe I'll find him when I least expect it. Or maybe I already have."

"I've met mine."

"You have?" She wasn't sure how to feel about his admission. Did he meet someone? Was it someone from his past? He said Kathleen and him weren't right together so it probably wasn't her. But what about Frankie? Yeah, he said a few years ago that he didn't love her but maybe now he did? Or perhaps he didn't but wanted to resume dating her? She was shook out of her thoughts when he took her hands in hers.

"I have. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She's beautiful, funny, incredible, wonderful, and did I mention beautiful?"

"You said beautiful twice." she said softly feeling her hopes rise and her heart beat faster.

"I always do when I'm talking about her." He cleared his throat before he continued. "And I hope that one day she'll want to be with me as much as I want to be with her."

"She does. I mean if she's smart she does."

"Oh she is smart. There is no doubt about that. And she's also patient and understanding. She once told me that she wouldn't care if I mowed lawns in Central Park and yet understood when I said that I'd care."

"Well she sounds wonderful."

"She is."

"So one day?"

"Yeah. One day."

They smiled at each other once more and let the the turmoil of the past few months slip away.


End file.
